Your Heart Will Help You Find Your Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A young girl is reunited with her parents. Done as a request for a guest.


**A kind guest reviewer asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Andi Celestia belongs to the guest reviewer who asked for this story. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Fuego (meaning 'fire' in Spanish), and Oragana (a play on the word 'origami').**

" **talk"-Normal talk**

" _ **talk"**_ - **sign language**

* * *

 **Your Heart Will Help You Find Your Family**

Andi glanced behind her and paid close attention to her surroundings, placing her hand on the ground to feel the vibrations. Her sense of touch was very sensitive due to the fact that she was deaf.

Feeling she wasn't in danger for now, she pulled a file out of her backpack and opened it to read it.

 _Name: Andi Celestia_

 _Age: 12_

 _Appearance: Long, curly dark blue hair. Violet eyes._

 _Wears:_ _dark blue cloak, a necklace with a dark blue gem in the shape of an upside down triangle, and a thick leather belt, on which is a dagger with a dark blue handle and polished ebony sheath_

 _History: has been in fifteen foster homes in the past ten years. Foster parents say she has explosive temper and doesn't listen._

Andi narrowed her eyes in anger. She didn't have an explosive temper, but her foster families had been abusive and the one she was running from was very abusive. They didn't care that she was deaf.

She glanced down at her clothes beneath her cloak and was glad she at least had clean clothes this time. For a bit, anyway.

She was about to continue running when something caught her and she struggled before something slapped her face hard and she fell down and curled up.

Her abusive foster father stood over her and raised his stick again when suddenly, vines surrounded Andi, forming a cocoon around her and pulling her downward into the earth. She briefly saw someone hit her foster father in the face before the world grew dark for a few minutes and then the sun hit her eyes and she squinted before feeling someone lift her up onto their shoulder and she struggled hard, but the grip on her waist tightened and she then made a face as she smelled a very strong, rotting smell.

Swampfire knew the methane smell on him was strong and judging from how the girl on his back suddenly went still, she was trying to breathe as best as she could. He gently lifted her from his shoulder and placed her on the ground beside him. "Sorry," he said. "I can't really help that."

She looked up at him and made another face, but then looked astonished. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, but then saw her look at him and then point to her ears.

Swampfire blinked and then moved his hands to use sign language.

" _You can't hear me, can you?"_ He asked.

She shook her head. _"Why do you want me?"_ She asked.

" _A friend of mine and I saw what your foster dad did,"_ he signed. _"He also found the file you dropped and we read it."_

" _What are you going to do to me?"_

" _Nothing,"_ he signed to her.

He saw Rachel come out. "Everything okay?" She asked.

Swampfire nodded. "Andi was just asking me what we're going to do with her," he said.

Rachel saw the young girl move her hands and smiled before moving her hands to answer the girl's question.

" _I am Rachel,"_ she signed.

Andi was surprised and Rachel gently took her arm. "It's alright," she said, speaking as she signed. "This is a safe house."

Andi could tell Rachel wasn't lying and so went in, stopping for a moment before going in. Swampfire gave the older girl the file and she looked it over. "It's like looking at the kids' folders," she said.

He nodded, thinking about his kids that he and his fiancée had adopted. "Why are some humans so cruel?" He asked.

"Because not all humans have good hearts," Rachel said softly as they headed in.

* * *

Far away, a male Celestialsapien woke up and sighed, sitting up in bed. "Andi," he said softly.

He felt someone move behind him. "Fuego?" He heard Oragana, his mate, say to him.

"I'm alright, Ora," he said, using her nickname. "I just…I had another dream about Andi."

Oragana sat up and hugged her mate. "It's been so long, Fuego," she said.

"I know," he said.

"Was the dream…another nightmare?"

He shook his head. "It started like one, but then…it ended happy," he said. "Someone found our daughter. A human."

Oragana gasped. "But how?" She asked.

"I don't know," he said. "But if they find out she's half Celestialsapien…,"

She didn't say a word, but she clung harder to him. They had been wearing human disguises when they met and didn't realize they were both Celestialsapiens until much later, but then they had Andi.

Who had disappeared ten years ago.

Fuego hugged his wife, not saying a word as they remembered how Vilgax had taken Andi away, but she had been lost when the escape pod she had been placed in malfunctioned and sent her deep into space.

* * *

Rachel was making breakfast when she heard someone teleport in and turned to find Azmuth standing beside her on the counter. "Hello, Azmuth," she greeted him, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm well," he said. "I'm curious. Did you or your family find a half Celestialsapien recently."

Rachel shook her head. "Half Celestialsapien?" She asked. "You mean like, a Plumber's kid?"

"Not quite," he said. "But did you find a child recently?"

"Yes," she said. "Swampfire and Rook stopped an abusive man from hurting a young, deaf girl."

"Blue, curly hair? Violet eyes?" He asked.

Rachel looked at him. "Yes," she said in surprise and pulled out the file. "This is her file."

Azmuth glanced at it. "Little Andi," he said, a note of fondness in his voice. "Where is she?"

"I believe sleeping in the guest room," she said.

"Was," said Rook as he came in, carrying a sleepy Andi in his arms. "She was so deeply asleep I had a hard time waking her up, even when I told her breakfast was almost ready."

Rachel chuckled and went up to them, giving Rook a kiss on the cheek before turning to Andi. "You have a visitor," she said as her hands moved to form the words too.

Andi looked over to see Azmuth and instantly perked up, a smile on her face. She recognized him anywhere. "Hello, Little Andi," he said, his hands moving in sign language.

" _Uncle Azmuth!"_ Andi signed rapidly before going over to him and hugging him. He chuckled.

"Little Andi," he said before she set him down. "Rachel, would you object to having two visitors in a moment?"

"Of course not," she said. "I've almost got breakfast ready and it wouldn't take long to mix up some more breakfast."

By the time she finished speaking, Azmuth had already pressed a button on a communicator he had and two Celestialsapiens appeared in the kitchen.

Both blinked. "Azmuth?" The taller one asked, looking at the Great Thinker with his orange eyes.

"What's going on?" The female Celestialsapien asked, tying her dark blue hair back.

Azmuth smiled. "I believe your heartache is over, my dear friends," he said and gestured to Andi, who looked at both the aliens with awe.

Fuego looked at Andi and his eyes widened. "Ora, look," he said. "Her hair…it's the same as yours."

Oragana gasped. "And her eyes," she said. "They're…they're the same shade."

Andi turned to Rachel and asked her what was going on, her hands moving slowly. Rachel moved her hands too in answer.

"I think…they're your parents," she said. "Azmuth said you're half Celestialsapien. That's what these two are."

Andi gave her an odd look. "Celestialsapien are very powerful aliens," Rachel explained, her hands still moving with her words.

Fuego stepped forward and Andi watched him come closer before watching his hands move through a couple words that only she would have known and she looked at him.

"D…Daddy?" She mouthed the word and he nodded.

Oragana looked shocked and then began crying. "Andi! My baby girl!" She exclaimed, running up to the twelve year old girl, who, despite having not seen her parents in a long time, recognized her mother.

" _Mom,"_ she signed and Oragana lifted her up into her arms, crying as she hugged her daughter. Fuego went up to Rachel.

"How did you find her?" He asked.

"My brother Swampfire and my fiancée Rook found her and saved her," she answered, gesturing over to Rook.

Fuego looked at Rook and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Rook said. "Swampfire and I were just doing our jobs."

Fuego nodded. "Modesty," he said. "You and your team are good people."

"Thank you," Rook said.

The rest of the morning was full of happiness as Andi became more acquainted with her real parents and Azmuth got a device ready to keep Andi safe and get his friends safely home. "Vilgax will never do that again," he said.

"If he does, he's going to regret it," Rachel said firmly.

Fuego went up to Rachel. "Thank you for everything, Rachel," he said. "Even though it's only been a day…,"

She nodded in understanding. "You and your wife just got your daughter back after years of worrying if she was alive," she said gently. "If I was in your position, I'd take both my mate and my child home and hold them tight for who knows how long."

Fuego chuckled. "That's just what I'm planning to do," he said.

Andi suddenly hugged her father from behind and began signing. _"My heart. It doesn't feel empty anymore."_

"Because it helped you find your family again," said Azmuth, his hands moving as he smiled. "The transport beam is ready."

Rook stood by Rachel as the inhabitants all gathered around and waved as they watched the reunited family transport out. The Revonnahgander hugged his fiancée close. "This is one part of my job that I love," he said.

"Me too," she said with a smile.

Back in their home, Fuego held both Oragana and Andi close to him, both happy and relieved that their family was together once more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
